Angels
Servants of divine will or angry avengers, either way I don't want them coming after me. '' '' Description Angels are the divine servants of the Gods and of Heaven itself. They come in many shapes and forms and some possess the ability to shapeshift, although most of them appear as humanoids with white, feathery wings. All angels possess a simple body filled with Grace. Grace is their life blood, holy energy that gives them their powers. It comes from their angelic task, from the eneregies of Heaven, and from the angel's body. If an angel dies in a normal fashion, their Grace flows back through the ether to Heaven, where it slowly generates a new angel. Origins The first angels were primordial spirits corresponding to the most basic of elements and ideas. Their forms, likewise, were simple. It was only after the formation of Heaven and rise of mortals that the angels became more powerful. Affiliation The majority of angels are servants to either Gods or greater angels. A select few angels, however, act as servants to ideas. Notable Angels See also: List of Angels Michael, Heaven's General. Michael is the greatest commander of Heaven's military, and one of the shrewdest tacticians in the multiverse. On countless occassions throughout time he has led not only the armies of Heaven, but also the forces of good on many planes. Raziel, Angel of Time Of all angels in Heaven, Raziel's task is one of the most important. He watches over the time stream, ensuring that nothing disrupts the proper flow of time, and, if necessary, taking steps to protect the past, present and future. He is the ultimate enemy of Mammon, the Demon of Ages, whom he has trapped twice. Israfel, Angel of Music and the Horn Israfel is the chief angel of music, and ultimate foe of Shimi, the Lightningbolt. He is the chief patron of Harmonia (and its successor, Symphonia). In combat with the demon lord Shimi, he uses his horn as a lightning rod, forcibly drawing out all of the demon's lightning until he is weak, and then trapping him. Astranpheus, Angel of the Presence The Angel of the Presence has a very important power. It possesses the ability to move freely between all barriers, not only the power to planeshift, but the ability to travel to planes not normally considered accessible, such as the Realm of Dreams. No wall or barrier could repel Astranpheus, if it so desired to pass. It is however an angel that serves neither a god or any of its fellow angels, and its true purpose is unknown. Nemesis Chief among Furies is Nemesis, known as the Divine Punisher or Divine Punishment itself. It is she that mortals meet when they attempt to become gods or make others believe they are gods. Reginleif One of the strongest and most revered valkyries, Reginleif is known as the Valkyrie of Power. It is she who chooses the greatest and most powerful warriors on battlefields to go and drink in the halls of Valhalla. See Also Return to the Index of Races. Category:Races